


No Mistakes

by arguablynotwicked



Series: Unsolved: Pâro [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: A shocking discovery in the woods brings back difficult emotions for Detective Shane Madej.Warning: Text includes suicide.





	No Mistakes

Shane was sitting in the passenger seat of the police car. The man who was driving was mostly silent. Unsure if he should say something or not. Shane looked over at the man to take a better look. Actually, Shane used to love driving. It made him relax, but now.. He wouldn't trust yourself. No one else who knew him wouldn't either.   
\- Are people often going into the forest? - Shane asked trying to keep his mind busy from all the awful thoughts.   
\- Mostly kids. They like to party there. - He said slowly. They now entered dirt rood and could see the woods in all its glory. On the edge were left many police cars.   
\- We have to stop here. Too many trees. - Younger man explained parking his car next to the others. Shane nodded only listening to the rain that was getting stronger and stronger. Not good news for them. Who knows how much evidence it already ruined. He finally got out of the car landing in a big puddle.   
\- Great... - He mumbled looking down at his shoes. Now he started to realize what a terrible choice he made this morning. He put on his best shoes not expecting that anything could happen in this tiny town.   
\- I have better shoes for this weather if you want them, sir.   
\- No. It's okay. Let's go. We don't have time. - He let the man lead them between the trees. Mostly because he didn't want him to see how much is he slipping on the wet ground. Shane was the first to spot the crime scene. He could feel his hands started to shake so he put them in the pockets of his coat. No. No. No. He wasn't ready. Not for this. The blood pounded in his ears and his heart was beating faster with every step that he was taking. He took his eyes off the body hanging from the tree. Breathing was becoming harder and harder for him.   
\- I am detective Shane Madej. What do we know? - He said finally looking around slowly. He hated how weak his voice sounded.   
\- Not much, sir. Suicide. I would say he's been dead for six maybe seven hours. Found by the forester.  
\- Documents? Letter? - He now was looking again at the young man hanging from the tree. He had dark hair and his skin was pale. He was only dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He looked around but didn't see anywhere more clothes. Did he come dressed like this? That would be stupid. The weather here is awful. Someone would notice him. Or maybe someone took his clothes and it wasn't suicide. His brain was moving fast. No mistakes. No mistakes. Not again.  
\- Nothing on him, sir. - Shane again focused on him. He looked at him almost like he wanted to ask "Sir, are you alright?". He must've looked as terrible as he felt inside.  
\- Let's take any evidence. Anything that could possibly say that someone else was involved. We need to look closely. And as soon as possible someone needs to check the database. We need to know who is he. - Shane tried to sound sure. But he failed.  
\- We don't need to do that, Sir.   
\- What do you mean?  
\- It's... It's a son of one our own.. - Shane's chest grew even tighter. Not this. Not now. 

Although Ryan was dressed properly to weather he already could feel that he was soaked. The rain was not great in their situation. It could ruin a lot of evidence. He looked up through the trees trying to see if he is heading in the right direction. He could hear the buzz of people working. And he saw them. Everyone was moving fast. He could see people gently removing body that was hanging from the tree. He stopped behind the tree to take a better look. He could right away see Shane Madej. A tall man was running around. It looked like he was checking on every single person if they are doing their job right. He must have felt that Ryan was observing him because he turned suddenly and their eyes met.   
\- Detective Bergara? - A man said as he approached him.   
\- Yes, sir. You asked me to come here. - Ryan said unsure. He felt so dumb for letting Shane catch him like this.  
\- Yes. Well, we are supposed to work together from now on. - Taller man said.


End file.
